


Hideaway Cabins

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: It's just a summer gig, except for how Danny looks at him.





	Hideaway Cabins

Danny watches him with intent eyes. Nolan can feel them on the back of his neck as he works, cutting down the weeds from around the cabins or helping Claude haul fresh sets of bedding from the laundry. They’re there - dark and spine-tingling - every time he looks up. He thinks about saying something, to Claude or to the part time guy, TK, but part of him feels foolish for the dirty thoughts Danny’s attention sends running through his mind. 

 

Since Nolan started working at the cabins, Danny’s been nothing but cordial, if distant. He’s usually off doing his own thing - what that is, exactly, Nolan isn’t sure - but he’s always been pleasant when Nolan’s had to talk to him. It’s not so intimidating, then, when Claude has a day off to run into town and Danny takes over his share of the housekeeping. They work through several cabins quickly, only spot cleaning since they don’t have many checkouts. 

 

Nolan’s wrestling a sheet onto one of the beds, the gap between it and the back wall not quite wide enough for him to stand in, when he feels a hand land on his back. He startles, the sheet popping free again as he tries to roll over, but the hand just presses him down more firmly. 

 

“Take it easy.” 

 

“D-Danny, what-” 

 

“Shh.” Danny soothes him gently while using his weight to pin Nolan to the bed. Nolan’s heart is pounding and he instinctively struggles, trying to get away but - without leverage - he’s not able to do much more than try to wriggle away from Danny. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Nolan shivers and his cock twitches when he hears the sound of Danny’s belt buckle. His own jeans are unbuttoned and tugged down by deft hands, and he can’t deny that he lifts his hips slightly to help get them and his boxers down. 

 

“I knew you’d be eager,” Danny murmurs, lessening the press of his hand to rub at the mid of Nolan’s back. There’s a crinkling sound and a drizzle of cold lube lands across Nolan’s ass, sliding down his crack. He pants hard, clutching at the sheets, wondering if he’s really going to let this happen, if Danny’s really going to -

 

A finger presses against his hole and in, sure and unforgiving as it slides deep. Nolan clenches reflexively around it, a small whine creeping up his throat. Danny shushes him, finally letting up on his back to pet at his hip, one thumb tracing the curve of his ass as the other works him loose. 

 

All Nolan can find it in himself to do is shudder and spread his legs wider when Danny’s cockhead nudges his hole. It stretches him open as Danny pushes in, slow and aching. Nolan gasps a little when it ghosts over his prostate, the angle allowing for just a glancing touch. He shifts, seeking more of the pleasure that would drown out the ache, he knows, if he could just get it. 

Danny drops his weight back down onto Nolan, one hand pressing his back into a sharp arch, the other holding his hip as he starts to drive in. That drags his cock along Nolan’s prostate and Nolan moans, burying his face against the sheets. He can hear people outside, kids playing somewhere near the creek and the slap of Danny’s skin against him and his own quiet moans sound incredibly loud to his ears; he thinks about getting caught like this, getting fucked on someone else’s bed by his boss and a shudder zips through his body. 

 

“Filthy,” Danny croons. “You’ve just been waiting for me, haven’t you? Didn’t even fight.” 

 

Nolan can’t bring himself to speak, unsure of what would come out of his mouth. All he wants to  _ come _ , the achy-good drag of Danny’s cock in his own twitch. Cautiously, he sneaks his hand down between his legs, gasping when he starts to stroke himself and his face burns hotly when Danny laughs. 

 

“Go ahead. Come for me.” 

 

Nolan whines and jerks and does, feeling even more split open as his body clenches around Danny’s cock. Danny’s ruthless as he fucks him through it, clearly just chasing his own orgasm now that Nolan has gotten off. Hearing Danny’s breath start to catch, Nolan knows he’s getting close and he shuts his eyes, trying to breathe through the stimulation that’s rapidly approaching being too much. He’s going to be sore after this, and shame curls in his gut as he thinks about having to finish the day with the ache between his legs Danny’s cock is sure to leave behind - and how much he likes it. 

 

Danny curses low, his rhythm finally breaking as he ruts in deep and sharply enough to make Nolan gasp. He stills, pressed close enough that Nolan can feel his breathing against his back. A few moments pass before Danny pulls out slow, and he brushes his hands along Nolan’s hips one more time before moving away from the bed entirely. It’s surreal, hearing Danny zip up his jeans and re-buckle his belt, but only the sensation of come sliding from his hole gets Nolan moving. He scrambles off the bed, yanking up his boxers and jeans with shaky hands. 

 

“Go on. Clean up. I’ll finish in here,” Danny murmurs, already balling up the dirtied sheet. 

 

On shaky legs, Nolan makes his way up to the main house, hoping Claude hasn’t made it back from town. He’s already hyper aware of the ache as he walks; it’s made worse by the slickness there, what is surely a combination of lube and Danny’s come. Luckily, no one is around, and he stops by his room long enough to grab clean boxers on his way to the bathroom. His hole is tender to the touch as he wipes himself clean before changing. Washing his hands quickly, Nolan splashes cool water on his face in an attempt to calm the bright flush there. 

 

_ Never again _ , he thinks as he makes his way down to the next cabin, not quite able to meet Danny’s eyes as they work around each other. 

 

‘Never’ lasts only until the next time Claude gets sent into town. 


End file.
